with the moonlight
by azieunhae
Summary: bahwa bulan memperhatikan kita HAEHYUK BL review please :)


With the moonlight

.

.

.

Haehyuk's fanfict!

.

.

.

Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Dont like dont read chingu ^^

.

.

.

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

Lagi, malam ini bulan kembali tak terlihat. Malam yang biasanya sedikit cerah itu kini gelap. Bahkan bintangpun tak mau bersinar tanpa adanya sang bulan..

Hufft... apa bulan dan dirimu bersekongkol untuk meninggalkan ku?

Kau tak merindukanku eoh? Apa sebegitu indahnya disana hingga kau tak mau pulang?

Kau tau? Jika kau tak pulang juga malam ini, ku pastikan semua susu strawberry di kulkas kita hilang tak bersisa!

Yah... aku tau ia tetap tak akan dengar..

Hyukkie aku meridukanmu

'_i love you, you love me, we are happy family~'_

Kuraih ponsel di saku ku begitu mendengar deringnya. Ah dering itu..dering nyanyian anak kecil yang sangat tidak cocok denganku yang sudah berumur dua puluh delapan tahun ini. kau kan yang mengaktifkannya di handphoneku? Aku tidak pernah menggantinya kau tau? Dasar bocah..

Akhirnya.. kau menghubungiku.

'_yoeboseo?'_

Aigoo, betapa rindunya aku dengan suara ini..

"wae?"

'_wae? Hanya wae? Hae tak merindukan ku? Aish jinjja apa gunanya aku menelponmu jika begini'_

"salahmu.." haha senang sekali menggodanya seperti ini. Rasanya lega mendengar suara berupa rajukan itu.

'_hae sungguh tak merindukanku?'_

Suara itu terdengar lirih sekarang. Mana mungkin aku tak merindukan malaikat manjaku ini

"menurutmu?"

"ck! Tau begitu aku tak usah pulang!"

Ku jauhkan ponselku dari telingaku dan menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara melengking itu.

"oh kau sudah pulang" sungguh tak bisa kutahan rasa bahagia ini, melihat ia berdiri di bawah pitu terbuka dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya. Eh kotak?

Dia berjalan kerarahku sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Lihatlah.. betapa lucunya ia yang sedang cemberut sambil mempotkan bibir itu.

Dan ia sudah di hadapanku sekarang.

Ia menyerahkan kotak yang ada di kedua tangannya padaku.

"kau jahat sekali... tiga hari aku pergi kerumah ryeowook hanya untuk belajar membuat kue kesukaanmu, sambil menahan rasa ingin pulang karena merindukanmu... dan saat aku pulang kau malah tidak merindukanku.."

Oh tidak tidak jangan menangis chagi, bukan begitu maksudku.

Kuambil kotak besar itu dari tangannya lalu menaruhnya di meja.

Kuraih tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku. "hei.. memang aku pernah mengatakan 'aku tidak merindukanmu' eoh?"

"tapi tadi hae...hiks"

"aniyo.. aku memang tak merindukamu hyukkie~"

Dia langsung melepas pelukanku dan menatapku kesal. "aku benci hae!" jeritnya lalu mulai melangkah berbalik menuju pintu utama rumah ini.

Dengan cepat kuraih tangan mungilnya. "membenciku? Aku tidak yakin"

Dia makin menatapku kesal setelah mendengarnya. "aniyo! Aku benar benar membencimu! Aish kenapa aku tidak menerima pernyataan cinta kyuhyun saja, kenapa aku harur menerimamu!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Oh tuhan betapa imutnya dia

Aku terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkahnya, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

Kudekap tubuh hangat iru dari belakang. "aku memang tidak merindukanmu, tapi aku sangat sangat merindukanmu"

Ia langsung membalik tubuhnya kearahku, dan menatapku dengan berbinar.

Oh tuhan jangan biarkan aku memakannya sekarang

"jeongmal?" tanyanya lucu. Dan aku mengangguk.

Dia kembali memelukku. "mian aku bilang 'aku membencimu', aku berbohong.." ucapnya pelan namun lembut.

"aku tau.. cha! Jadi apa isi kotak ini?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengambil kotak yang tadi kuletakkan di meja. Dia mengikutiku.

"whoaaa kau kah yang membuat ini?" tanyaku saat melihat sebuah kue tart lemon berukuran sedang di dalamnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kaku. "mianhae jika rasanya tidak enak, kau tau sendiri aku paling tidak bisa memasak"

Kucolek krim lemon di atas kue itu, dan mencicipinya. Oh tuhan apa ini? Kenapa ranya asam sekali...

"ti, tidak enak ya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku khawatir.

Dengan cepat kuubah ekspresiku menjadi seperti biasa. "aniyo! Enak, enak sekali"

Ia berjalan ke sisiku, lalu duduk di sampingku. "hae berbohongkan?" matanya mulai berkaca kaca "kau tidak perlu menghiburku, aku tau aku buka nmenantu yang baik bagi heechul eomma karena tidak bisa memasak.. aku tau.." kepalanya semakin ia tundukkan, membuatku tak bisa melihat mata beningnya.

Kembali kuraih dirinya kedalam pelukanku "hei, aku menikahimu bukan karena kau bisa memasak atau tidak, aku menikahimu karena cintaku padamu, ya hanya padaku"

Ia membalas pelukanku, dan mulai terdengar beberapa isakan kecil dari bibirnya "mianhae.."

"kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun baby, berhentilah minta maaf" ku usap kedua pipinya guna menghapus airmata sialan itu.

"tapi hae, aku jadi akan giat belajar memasak dengan wookie! Aku janji akan membuatkanmu makanan terenak di dunia ini suatu saat nanti!" ucapnya menggebu gebu meski dengan sisa aitmata di sudut matanya.

"arraseo! Aku pegang janjimu, tapi jangan terlalu giat belajarnya chagi.."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya imut tanda ia tak mengerti.

"nanti tugasmu melayaniku sebagai istriku kau lupakan" ucapku sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya

"yaaaaa! Hae pervert!"

Dan hari ini berakhir dengan kebahagiaanku karena dia telah pulang. Ah satu hal lagi, entah mengapa saat terakhir aku melihat ke langit malam, aku melihat bulan bersinar dengan terangnya dia atas sana. Hei tuan bulan, apa kau senang melihat kami bersama kembali pada akhirnya? Terima kasih..

~end~

Ancurnya? Gaje banget ya? Emang TT TT

Annyeong! Lama tak bertemu chingudeul! Zii akhirnya publish new ff juga

Ahh mian belom bisa ngupdate yang who am i dan because of henry, zi masih sibuk

Oh iya, zii sedih banget sekarang ff haehyuk mulai langka sumpah zii sediiiiiih banget, jujur aja, sebenernya tugas zii numpuk banget sekarang, tapi karena zii mau ngeramein ffn dengan fict haehyuk lagi zii update deh zii harap authornim menulis haehyuk lagi~

Cha, saatnya zii lanjutin ngerjain tugas! Big love for reader deul {}

Bye~

Review pleaseeee


End file.
